


The Hungry Games

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt:</p>
<p>Alright, how about a Jane/Lady Sif Darcy/Natasha story involving Jane and Darcy getting into an argument about whose lover is fatter. Sif and Natasha agree to an eating/feeding contest. Jane and Darcy are both quite fat, with their lovers being far larger than both of them combined. The contest starts and eventually ends in a tie. Darcy and Jane start to argue again but soon enough find themselves in the competitors chairs as Natasha and Sif start to feed their smaller lovers, not liking that they had to get so much bigger.</p>
<p>Cut to a few months later where an embarrassed Jane is caught trying to sneak into the kitchen by Lady Sif, Sif feeding her while getting Jane to admit that she loves being larger than Sif. Darcy, meanwhile, is finding sex as a fat woman far better with a slightly smaller Natasha.</p>
<p>Feel free to include as many burps, belly rubs, and teasing as you want for all four women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



> This'll be a multi-chaptered work. Probably not terribly long overall, but a few.

"Sif,"

"Nat,"

" _Sif,_ "

" _Nat,_ "

"SIF!" Jane shouted heaving herself to her feet clumsily, impeded greatly by her ponderous belly.

"NAT!" Darcy huffed, panting as she rose out of her own seat, wagging a chubby finger at the astrophysicist, setting her arm fat jiggling furiously.

Jane rested her hands on her lush hips, eyes narrowing. "Fine. I know how to settle this. We'll arrange for an eating contest. Equal amounts of food, whoever eats the most wins,"

"Duh, Jane," Darcy rolled her eyes impatiently as she unwrapped a candy bar, eating it greedily in three bites.

"If it's a tie, fastest eater wins," Jane expounded, tearing open a bag of chips and crunching loudly.

"It's a deal. May the fattest lover win,"

***

The next morning at nine sharp, there was a knock at the door of the flat. Darcy waddled heavily to answer it, greeted by Natasha Romanov and Lady Sif, both of whom were extremely obese. "Move, I'm starving," Nat said curtly, squeezing her fat belly past Darcy's heft as Sif lumbered behind, thighs and ass spreading over two chairs as she settled in, sweating from exertion, folding her arms as far as she could across her massive gut.

"Hungry, baby?" Jane asked, kneading the soft chub on Sif's middle, the chair groaning under her weight as she perched herself precariously on the arm.

"Ravenous," she replied, blue eyes glinting.

"Good. Rules are simple," Jane began. "You've got equal portions. Whoever eats the most wins. If you eat the same amount, fastest finish wins. We're permitted to feed you and rub your bellies to help you along, but no bathroom breaks. Ready, you Rubenesque beauties?"

Both Natasha and Sif nodded their understanding, setting their double chins and full cheeks aquiver, rubbing their round bellies in anticipation of the stuffing to come.

"On your marks, get set, eat!" Darcy said eyes flashing excitedly. Few things aroused her more than watching Natasha eat, stuffing herself until she couldn't move, engorged stomach bulging underneath the thick layer of fat sitting on her midsection.

Jane smiled lovingly at her gluttonous warrior, feeling the exact same way. She couldn't wait until the raven-haired beauty was spread out before her, bloated, begging for the scientist to rub her swollen tummy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif's strategy was convenience first, and she greedily tugged at a steaming dish of rich macaroni and cheese sitting closest to her. Not bothering with serving herself, she ate directly from the dish, using the large serving spoon to her advantage as she gorged herself on the cheesy goodness.

Nat opted for the dishes furthest from her, figuring that as she ate, she'd be less inclined to move, leaving the dishes within arm's reach for last. She savored the creamy deliciousness of the heavy fettuccine Alfredo, moaning obscenely as the buttery, garlicky flavors in the velvety sauce coated her mouth.

"Good girl," Darcy purred, pressing her hand firmly into Nat's gut, rubbing firmly with the heel of her hand. She kneaded one of the assassin's rounded hips as she reclined in the chair, trying to make room for her belly to expand. The intern licked her full lips unconsciously as she felt the last of the pasta slide into Tasha's gut, rounding it slightly, making it warm beneath her touch. "You need a break?" she asked as the redhead burped loudly, panting.

"Yes," she gasped, lips swelling from overeating. "Rub my belly," she grunted as she hoisted herself to a sitting position, removing her shirt and undoing her pants with a gratuitous sigh of relief. Her full breasts overflowed her bra cups as sweat ran from her chins down her thick neck to the valley between the two round globes. "Press when you rub," she instructed. "Hard," she groaned as she pulled a roasted chicken towards her. "Make me burp, otherwise I'll never finish," she said through a mouthful of poultry.

Darcy, ever the attentive feeder, obeyed. A low rumble began deep in Natasha's belly and slowly worked its way up. She opened her mouth and hiccuped painfully before belching long and loud, sighing in relief at the release of pressure. "That's my good girl. Such a fat slut you are, stuffing yourself full to defend my honor," she smirked, seductively rubbing lazy circles into the slowly bloating flesh of Nat's belly, kissing her deeply. "I love you, my sexy heifer,"

"Moooo," Natasha chuckled, finishing the chicken and reaching for a dense, creamy cheesecake.

Not to be outdone, Jane settled her heavy frame in Sif's rapidly disappearing lap. "How's my hefty warrior feeling?" she cooed.

Sif opened her mouth to answer and burped. "Bit bloated," she said, belly pushing her tunic out, poking Jane's soft hip. The astrophysicist could feel the heat radiating off the swollen flesh. Her fingers twitched. She needed to see how full her lover was getting. She tugged the tunic up over Sif's waist and smirked at the reddening dome of flesh sitting at the brunette's lush hips. Her fingers ghosted over the swollen mound and Sif groaned around her mouthful of enchiladas suiza. "Rub. Press. Push. Do something, just don't tease me. M'*hic*so full," the gorged warrior slurred drunkenly, head lolling sleepily.

Sensing victory, Natasha picked up her pace, leaving only a large pizza and the remainder of the three pound burger she was currently working on. "Hurry, baby, hurry!" Darcy cheered, rubbing Nat's swollen belly where it rested full and heavy in her lap.

Jane, refusing to give up, gave Sif's tummy a hard press at its swell, causing the warrior to squirm at the pressure against her overly full stomach. The movement caused her to release a tremendous burp. She leaned back and rubbed her chubby hands along the sides of her bloated gut while Jane applied firm, even pressure to her belly's swollen center. Sif belched several more times in quick succession and sighed, wiping her sweaty forehead as she panted. "That's my good piggy," Jane encouraged soothingly. "You're not out of this, my hefty warrior. Would you like me to feed you?"

Sif nodded weakly as Jane shoved slice after slice of pizza into the Asgardian's maw, leaving Sif's hands free to soothe the taut flesh of her aching stomach. Jane added her free hand, pressing into the tight spots she found to shift her warrior's gorge. "Thank you," Sif panted, unable to stifle a deep, rumbling burp.

Both the assassin and the Asgardian finished at the exact same moment and groaned, hands gingerly prodding their stuffed guts as they belched weakly, leaning back in their chairs.

Darcy knelt before a severely bloated Natasha and rubbed her swollen belly, laying tender, open-mouthed kisses to the hot, soft fat. "You did so good, baby, so good. How do you feel?" she soothed.

"Ugh. *hic* So full. So fat. So heavy. So warm," she burped weakly, yawning. "I need a nap, but I'm too stuffed to even breathe too deeply," she moaned, breathing coming in shallow pants as she sweated profusely.

Darcy nipped at Nat's third chin gently, hands never leaving her swollen belly, prodding, kneading, and pressing as she tried to coax pressure-relieving burps from her beloved. Her brows knit in concern. She'd never seen the assassin this full, belly rock hard with absolutely no give under the thick layer of blubber insulating her body. "What can I do?" she worried.

Nat hiccuped again, the spasm causing her gut to ripple and quake as she wrapped her arms around her bloated midsection to stop her gorge from sloshing around inside her. "Get-get me to the couch. I need to lie down. Oof. I'm so bloated," she grunted, standing with no small amount of effort. She waddled heavily to the couch, positively dripping with perspiration by the time she reached the sofa, only a few feet away. She was exhausted by her body's own heft, as well as her binge, and snored softly as Darcy continued rubbing her swollen tummy, encouraging burps from her stuffed love even in sleep.

Jane had cleared the table as Sif insisted on rubbing her own belly, burping softly. Once done, the scientist knelt before her lover. "Are you OK?"

The Asgardian nodded weakly, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her creamy skin. "I need to lie down," she pleaded, rubbing her swollen belly.

Jane got a pillow and laid it at one end of the table and held her hand out. "It's better than you having to go to the bedroom. Not that I wouldn't get off on the sight of your belly leading the way as you waddled down the hall," she purred, gently squeezing a handful of belly.

Sif chuckled softly. "Help me up on the table,"

Jane rested the warrior's feet on a second chair, helping the Asgardian as she hoisted herself clumsily to the table, wriggling her enormous ass to rest in as comfortable a position as possible. Her hips were wider than the table, she realized absurdly, relishing the feeling of her plush softness spilling over each side.

She rested her hands on her warm, full belly as Jane expertly rubbed, shifting her binge around to help aid digestion. "Thank you," she burped softly as her eyelids, feeling as heavy as her belly, closed of their own accord.

"You're welcome, my greedy girl," Jane murmured soothingly, kissing one of Sif's fat, flushed cheeks.

When both satiated gluttons were snoring softly, Darcy turned to Jane and heaved a sigh. "What're we gonna do for a tie-breaker?" she asked, frustrated.

Little did she know that Sif, just barely conscious before passing out from her food coma, overheard and had already formulated a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sif awoke before Nat the next morning feeling very sluggish, stomach still bloated, her tunic discarded carelessly in a heap on the floor. She struggled to come to a seated position, her abdominal muscles unused to hefting her tremendous weight. She flailed, fat arms slapping against her body as she grunted with the effort.

"Good morning, darling!" Jane said, rushing to her side and heaving her upright, the added pressure on her still swollen tummy drawing a huge burp from the Asgardian. "How're you feeling?"

"Thank you," Sif groaned, rubbing her rounded gut, a trace of disgust in her steely blue eyes at the level of her gluttony. "I'm still so stuffed," she whined, arching her back in a deep stretch. "I've never eaten that much in a single session, let alone that much rich, fattening cuisine. I'm going to get even fatter,"

Jane absolutely purred as she sunk her fingers into Sif's soft belly fat, squishing it between her fingers until she met the engorged organ underneath. "You really are terribly full, aren't you?" she tutted. "I don't mind. If you _do_ get fatter, I'll just have to feed you more," she shrugged.

Sif grinned. "I suppose so,"

"Good, you're up," Darcy said, Nat huffing behind her, belching loudly as she sat heavily in a chair, which groaned loudly at her bulk. "How're we gonna break this tie?"

"I could go another round," Nat shrugged as she rubbed her gut, sounding more confident than she felt. Right now, all she felt was seriously bloated.

Sif got a pained expression at the suggestion. "Well, I couldn't. My belly's still making the most awful noises," she informed the other women as her stomach groaned and burbled audibly as if to illustrate her point. "I think it's time for you girls to get a taste of your own medicine for the tie-breaker. I don't know about you, Tasha, but I'm sick of being the fat one in the relationship. What's say we have a weight gain contest? Whoever gains the highest percentage of their body mass in, say, a year wins?"

Jane and Darcy looked at one another before nodding slowly in agreement. The full faces of both women lit up at the thought of growing bigger, fat bellies swaying proudly in front of them as they waddled, thighs and hips rippling with dimpled pockets of fat. "This is gonna be fun," Darcy giggled.

***

"You can do it, my darling," Sif encouraged, stuffing Jane well past her limit her first time out. The scientist shoved the last sinful bite of cream pie into her mouth and squirmed against the pressure in her distended middle. "You're gonna get so fat," Sif teased as she rubbed her love's hot, aching gut. Jane felt she'd split open from the throbbing sensation in her midsection. "So, so heavy Thor himself won't be able to move you," she whispered, pressing into a particularly hard spot on Jane's belly, coaxing a final burp. "Sleep, my beauty. Allow all that delicious food to settle over your belly, baking on to your hips and bottom, making you rounder, fuller, softer,"

Jane's eyes closed, utterly relaxed and sated as Sif's capable hands worked over her stuffed tummy.

***

Natasha had similar sessions with Darcy, their first going much better than the redhead could have hoped for. The intern's appetite was insatiable and the assassin had to halt the feeding on three separate occasions to procure more food when her glutton showed no signs of slowing down. Darcy finally collapsed after untold hours of being fed every manner of fattening food she could've hoped for. "You did well. I'm impressed," Nat remarked softly.

"Ooof," Darcy grunted. "Don't just stand there being impressed, rub my belly!" she demanded, burping shamessly. "I'm huge, Nat! Look at me!" She wasn't wrong. Her rounded belly sat squarely at her middle, sloping down underneath her ribcage and ending right above her pubic bone.

Natasha smiled softly and roughly massaged Darcy's gut, trying to burp her as much as physically possible. That quart of cream needed to get into her belly before she passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut to a year later

"Congratulations, baby, I knew you could do it," Nat beamed, rubbing Darcy's bulging gut as it hung between her thick thighs. She kissed her intern greedily and was rewarded by the brunette belching into her mouth. "You've really let yourself go, haven't you?" she teased, rubbing the rolls of fat billowing out. "My gluttonous slut. So full, so fat, you'll be immobile soon,"

"Promises, promises," the obese woman sassed as she hefted her rolls, caressing lovingly. "I'm so turned on, now. Help me up. I wanna fuck you senseless," she announced crudely.

"Just don't squash me, you've got a hundred pounds on me, my tubby!" Nat laughed, waddling to the bedroom as Darcy plodded heavily behind.

Jane sat across the room crestfallen. "I lost. I can't believe I lost!"

"It's only by a handful of pounds, love, you're still my Rubenesque beauty," Sif soothed. "How do you feel?"

"Depressed,"

Sif cooed sympathetically. "You're still my beautiful hefty cow. Look how obese you are! You've fattened yourself so well for me. Come, let's retire to your chambers so I can worship every square inch of that fat body of yours. Let me worship at the altar of gluttony that is Jane Foster,"

Jane was starting to feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy and Natasha's sex life benefitted greatly from Darcy's increased bulk. The intern loved rubbing her new flesh, exploring every fold, every ripple. She loved being stuffed to the point of immobility, then having her belly rubbed. She was a natural born feedee and her weight continued to climb. Natasha delighted at having the young woman balloon before her eyes and couldn't keep her hands off her, pushing, pulling, prodding, kneading, and massaging every inch of her ever-expanding lover. Darcy panted heavily with exertion, sweat dripping from her body, soaking the sheets. She'd just been fed and had demanded to be fucked, Nat's entire bulk resting heavily on her bloated belly. The assassin had teased her mercilessly.

"Darcy, I'm afraid of heights, I can't be perched up here for much longer. I'll lose my balance and break my neck falling from Mount Darcy!" she taunted. "You've just gotten so fat!" she breathed in wonder.

Darcy groaned and burped. "I know. But you love it,"

Nat kissed her tenderly. "Not as much as you do,"

Darcy smirked. "I know. I'm not leaving the bed tomorrow. I want you to feed me all day,"

"Deal," the redhead replied, sealing the deal with another kiss.

***

"What are you doing?!" Sif asked sharply, startling Jane out of her binge. She'd been standing in front of the fridge liberating it of its leftovers.

"I love being fat, but I'm nowhere close to Darcy. Please...feed me?"

"Oh, very well," Sif said with an exaggerated sigh. "But you're eating everything in this fridge, no matter how full you get. I love how you've just let yourself go for me, gotten so fat," she confessed.

"Good," Jane replied, opening her mouth eagerly.

The fridge was emptied in a few short hours, Jane's head lolling back drunkenly as she hiccuped, rubbing her taut stomach. "Sex?" she yawned sleepily.

"Of course," Sif giggled. "I adored being with you before. With your new weight, it's even more fulfilling. And even if you're not as large as Darcy, you still have fifty pounds on me, you fat, greedy slut," she beamed appreciatively, running her hands along Jane's creamy fat before helping her to bed, wringing moans of pleasure from her fattened astrophysicist.

The tie-breaker had been a stroke of genius, indeed...


End file.
